My Happy Face
by DeadSmileFace
Summary: A rule 63 clop story. Anthro version. Butterscotch is being brutality by his coltfriend name, Teal, an earth pony athlete. To mask his misery, he worn a "happy face" to prevent anypony, even, his friends to see it. Will he ever tell his friends or continue in the abusive hands of his coltfriend? ButterscotchxOC


Chapter 1: Happy Face

He wore it because he didn't want anypony to see it. He wore it so that his friends wouldn't dare look at him. He wore a mask. A happy mask that hid the chaos in his mind. Why did he wear it? Because he was being physically and verbally abused by his so-called coltfriend, Teal.

Teal was an earth pony, who the shy stallion Butterscotch met during the Iron Pony Competition. He was strong, well built, and a great athlete.

Teal had greenish, teal colored hair, a light orange pelt, and lime green eyes. He always wore an orange sleeveless shirt, and sport pants. His special talent is athletics. Needless to say, he had always excelled at sports.

Butterscotch was the only pony that had ever caught Teal's eye. As you may notice, it was love at first sight, despite the fact that they were both stallions. But nopony seemed to mind. Their friends didn't even seem to notice.

Butterscotch never quite interested on dating mares because he was scared of them. He was still shy around them. Except for Barbara, one of his friends.

But, what's important in this situation is that Butterscotch is too afraid to ask for help with his abusive relationship. Whenever he went anywhere with Teal, other ponies who ask how he got a black eye, or where the bruises were from.

Too cowardly to speak the truth, Teal would always interfere and make up a lie, saying: "He got into a bar fight" and other excuses similar to that.

And they totally believed him.

Even his friends would ask and he would put on a fake smile and lie. Day after day, the abuse went on. A cycle started. Abuse; make up lies; wear the mask. He couldn't do anything. He let his coltfriend do whatever he pleased, too scared to object.

Especially during sex. Teal was always rough on poor Butterscotch. The pains below his waist grew worse every day. The sexual abuse was wearing on him.

And when he did something wrong, like when he feeding the animals, Teal would stomp angrily over to Butterscotch, grab him, yank him up, and punch him in the face for not spending time with him.

Sometimes Butterscotch would fight back. That made the earth pony angrier, and Butterscotch would often receive heavy physical punishments.

. . .

Loud screams were heard in kitchen along with a grunt. The table shook rapidly, and some silverware fell to the floor. Faster breathing and a whimper escaped from the yellow fragile stallion who was being penetrated from behind.

His whole body was laid on top of the table while his rear was held by two strong hooves.

Butterscotch's pants were down to his hooves. His member was hanging between his legs, precum dripping from the head and falling to the floor. His face was flushed red. He gritted his teeth , Teal was fucking him too hard again.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the house. It went on for about forty minutes. Teal thrust as fast as he could, Butterscotch could tell he was going to release at any moment. A small line of drool slid from Teal's mouth as he became more and more worked up.

Butterscotch felt himself cumming too. He moaned louder, arching.

"T-Teal... please... I-I'm about to..."

"Me too! ErrrrGGGGHHHHHH!"

The earth pony let it all go inside of him with one last thrust. Butterscotch came as well, making a mess all over the floor beneath him. His erect wings fluffed up.

After the last shot left him, Teal pulled out slowly, his seed making a long trail before dripping to the floor. He was tired. He readjusted his member, slipping it back into his pants, and left the kitchen. He left Butterscotch where he was on the table.

Butterscotch's legs quivered unsteadily, and he collapsed. He tried to catch his breath, holding as still as possible. His partner's seed started leaking out of him and he laid there in shame. The cycle begins anew: Be abused; lie; put on the mask.

As he lay there, he wondered how long would Teal keep abusing him?

How long could he keep the mask before it cracked?


End file.
